From the Heart of a Hobbit
by Clarissa1
Summary: Has Frodo found the girl of his dreams find out here (PLEASE REVEIW)


From the Heart of a Hobbit  
  
It was nearly midnight when Frodo retired to his oversized room in Rivendell, The Fellowship had arrived earlier that day and Elrond had thrown a huge party. Frodo had noticed that when they had got back to Rivendell that Aragorn had immediately ran to Arwen's side and had forgiven her for leaving her side and for anything that might have happened between him and Eowyn. Frodo wasn't much of a romantic, he had had the occasional crush on one Hobbit maiden or another but he had never found a girl that suited him. He sighed and laid down on the Elven bed, this was the first real bed he had slept in for at least five days. He closed his eyes and tried to remember what the shire looked like, it had been so long since he had been home and his garden was probably over grown. Frodo started to drift and the last thing he remembered was the sound of a familiar voice calling for him to go home.  
  
Frodo awoke with a start and sat up, he swore he had heard a great commotion outside but he must have been wrong. He got out of bed and got dressed pulling his cloak tightly around himself, he was to meet Gandalf and the rest of the Fellowship in the great hall for breakfast. He walked out side and started to walk towards the great hall where it would be toasty and warm. It still seemed dim out like it wasn't morning yet but Frodo was sure it was at least 10 past 8 and he was supposed to be at breakfast at 8. He walked around a corner and opened the door to the great hall, a cold breeze floated towards him as he entered. It was dark not a single candle was lit and not a soul was in sight, he stood there for a moment and then trotted over to the large clock in the corner. It was half past five not even officially morning yet, he shivered and walked out the door back towards his room.  
  
When he arrived back at his room a tall male elf was lighting the fire in the hearth , "good morning" said Frodo sitting down on his bed wearily "what was all the ruckus this morning" he looked over at the elf who was just awkwardly standing there with a log in his hand. " I am sorry my lord Hobbit did we wake you, I did tell the Lord Elrond to be a little quieter but why would he listen to a servant like me" the elf would have kept rambling on if Frodo hadn't of stopped him, " no,no,no I was just wondering what caused all the ruckus" said Frodo rather annoyingly. The elf glanced out the window before speaking " it was a trespasser me Lord a young girl a human girl, I thought she was a young Hobbit admirer of yours I just told one guard but then I saw she had no hair on her feet, and she didn't come here for you she was starving and the poor thing had no shoes on and…." Frodo cut the elf off , he had heard enough to be satisfied. The serving elf left and Frodo went back to bed.  
  
This time when Frodo awoke it was to the sound of bells, the Breakfast bells to be exact He got out of bed and slipped on his shoes and cloak, since he was still in his clothes and trotted out the door. When he reached the door to the great hall he saw that elves were now up and about, this comforted him. He walked over to Pippin who was sitting with Legolas, Gimli(, Merry and Sam , "good morning" said Frodo as he sat down next to Pippin. "good morning my dear Hobbit friend" Said Legolas, Frodo looked around the room and then up to the high table where Gandalf, Elrond, Aragorn, and Arwen were seated. "why aren't you up with them Legolas, you are a prince" said Frodo threw a mouthful of eggs, "I don't like to be up with them because they are always acting like stuck up Royals" said Legolas staring up at them angrily. "oy don't let Aragorn here ya saying that" said Gimli stuffing his face with sausage, Frodo looked around again at the huge room. He noticed that at the servants table there sat a human among the serving elves, this must be the young human the serving elf had been talking about thought Frodo, but he didn't let it get to his mind while he ate.  
  
After breakfast was over Frodo wander aimlessly around the gardens, and once and a while staring at the long road that lead to his home. He was walking through the rose garden when he saw a very short girl running along the path towards him, tears were running down her cheeks and she was wearing the clothes of a serving girl. He stopped where he was and as she approached he realized that it was the human girl, but how could a human get so short he thought. She was about to run by when he decided to see what was wrong, he grabbed her arm stopping her from running away and turned her around. "what is the matter young girl" he said trying to make his voice sound calming, "leave me alone" she said tugging at his hand. Frodo looked her up and down before letting go, she was at least as tall as he was and she had beautiful brown eyes and a very smooth unblemished skin, he let her go and she looked at him for a moment as if trying to figure something out and then she ran.  
  
Frodo stood there for several minutes after she had left trying to keep her face in his memory, she had been a very pretty girl, she had a auburn hair that was the color of dead shining leaves and her brown eyes had sparkled with tears. He started to walk the direction she had run tracing her steps. It was very odd he thought, she was definitely a human but she was as short as a Hobbit, Frodo was not looking were he was going and ooof he bumped into Sam. "oh hello Sam" said Frodo in a very surprised manner, "hello master Frodo, I am glad to see you". Frodo raised his eyebrows "and why is that" said Frodo his eyebrow still raised at Sam, "well" said Sam "a girl just ran by, she was human but she was as short as a Hobbit it was rather troubling" Sam looked at Frodo for help but he just stood there. "well" said Frodo slowly " I am not sure, I saw her too and was going to follow her but then you showed up" Frodo looked at Sam hoping he would get it and leave, Sam looked at him for a second and then looked at his hairy feet "well I better get going now" said Sam as he slowly walked the direction Frodo had come. Frodo started to walk the direction the girl had ran but soon it forked off into three paths and he ended up turning around and walking back to his room.  
  
Kara kept running and didn't turn to look back, she had been questioned again by Lord Elrond on where she was from but when she tried to tell him she was from another world he would just yell at her. She sat down her back against a wall and started to cry, she wanted to go home and was tired off being stuck in this fantasy world. Kara was 17 years old in human years and was from the planet earth in the year of 2000. Kara had been sitting on her couch ready Lord of the Rings the Return of the King and she had wished she could be in middle earth and then suddenly there she was in the middle of a forest.  
  
She had walked for days eating berries and drinking the water she had found in creeks. She had wandered for days and days and just last night she had wandered into Rivendell.  
  
Kara wiped her eyes and stood up just to realize she was face to face with a Hobbit. Kara stared, this had been the Hobbit she had almost knocked over in the gardens she thought. "Good morning master Hobbit" said Kara trying to keep her voice from shaking, "please don't call me master I get enough of that from Sam, My names Frodo, Frodo Baggins" he said in a very kind voice. Kara bit her lip, he was a very handsome Hobbit and of course she knew who he was since she loved LOTR. "I am sorry for almost knocking you over in the gardens Mr. Baggins" said Kara trying to not cry, "it's all right" he said "I just want to know why you were crying I heard you from my room" He looked at her with his sparkly blue eyes and smiled. His eyes reminded her of her boyfriend Elijah's eyes back home, "Mr. Baggins is it true you could hear me crying from your room" she said with a quaver to her voice. "please call me Frodo" he said smiling again "and yes it is true, I never did catch your name" he looked at her with interest, "my name is Kara, Kara Luquille" she said trying not to cry at the mention of her name. Frodo smiled at her "well Ms. Luquille if you would like to come have tea in my room with me, I would enjoy your presence", "oh why thank you" said Kara "I would love too, though please call me Kara". They walked down the hall and into Frodo's large room and then out to the balcony where the tea sat waiting on a table with two chairs ready to be sat in.  
  
Kara looked off the balcony and realized that she had been sitting crying right on the walkway below, she was very embarrassed and must have turned red because Frodo said "don't be embarrassed it could have happened to any one" he smiled again making her heart weep with the desire to see her beloved Elijah. "so" said Frodo "why were you crying" he looked her right in the eyes and she knew she couldn't lie, "I want to go home" she said trying not to break out in tears again. "well then why don't you" said Frodo, Kara sighed she hopped that Frodo would understand her problem " you see I don't live in middle earth, I live in the modern day earth" she looked hopefully at Frodo who nodded his head slowly. "I see" he said looking her right in the eyes again " Gandalf has told me off the modern earth but I have never seen a modern human, are you usually that shirt", short thought Kara; she was five foot six inches 'um Frodo how tall am I any way" she said staring him right in the eyes. "about three feet five inches I think, you are a little shorter than me" he said staring at her confusedly. Kara just sat there staring at her cup, she had shrunk how could this be what had happened to her?.  
  
Frodo looked at her and sighed, she was rather pretty for a human and she didn't have that stuck up self righteousness that Boromir had and that Aragorn has. Kara looked at Frodo he was not what she imagined in the book, she had thought he would be a annoying little short Hobbit not a handsome sweet Hobbit. Kara looked at him, he was staring at her so she looked off towards the valley. Frodo smiled she had looked at him with a longing tone, did that mean she liked him. He relaxed in his chair and stared out the same direction she was staring and sighed. Life was wonderful and he hopped that it would stay like this for ever. 


End file.
